


The Switch Sitch

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Body Swap, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sambucky Bingo 2019, shuri's these fool's only hope lmaooo, timelines are messy and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky gets into a predicament, neither of them wanted. It's up to a certain scientist to get them out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	The Switch Sitch

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; Sorry, if this isn't as long as you expected, but this is what I could churn out. If you're interested for more or headcanons, you can just ask me on tumbls! (i might extend it with the right inspiration and motivation, lmaooo)
> 
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**September 21, 2017**

The waft of smoke oozes out from a crumbled machine over the two men laying down across the floor. Doors swings, back and forth, from the strong wind outside.

Sam stirs, turning around.

Last thing that he remembers, before getting whammied, was being slammed into some tubular space along with Barnes.

The two of them were chasing a high-profile criminal, who was nuts for chaos and science.

Honestly, Sam thinks, whatever lunatic believes in getting into someone’s mind by shrinking down was a good method, deserves a visit to the psych ward. A very competent psych ward.

Cracking his eyes open, Sam sees the ruins and wreckage written in the lab. He tilts his head a bit, rubbing a hand across his face, and feels... something metallic.

Hmm? Is he feeling weird after having his arm stiff by receiving several punches, or...?

“Oh hell no,” Sam mutters, realization crashing onto him. “Shit! What do I do?!”

Sam looks to the side, and finds... himself. Knocked out cold, and in apparent bliss.

_You’ve got to be f**king kidding me!_

All right, all right. He needed to get up, and not freak out about this. It’s just a tiny mishap that could be fixed by tomorrow. Right?

At least, Sam hopes so.

And damn... he looks much better within the field of his own eyes, then any mirror or camera could provide. It sounds arrogant, but hey, he would be a liar, if he didn’t admit that he kinda likes it.

But really? To have his body switched with anybody, he gets... Bucky Barnes?

He looks white, he sounds white, and that isn’t Sam, _at all._

Look, as much as Sam’s in love with Bucky, and admires him... he can’t afford this. This whole non-sense, and he doubts that Bucky will be less than thrilled, when he wakes up.

Sam draws a deep breath. He flexes the fingers of the metallic hand, as he observes its movements.

One of the things, Sam had been curious about (and hesitant to ask) is how Bucky manages with his cybernetic arm. But now, he has a change of figuring it out by himself. He stands up, making sure to not startle the other man.

He picks up the rifle, and puts it on his back.

Sam takes cautious steps towards Bucky, and bends. He leans forward, setting a hand on his shoulder to nudge him.

“Bucky, we have a problem,” Sam murmurs, his voice hushed.

And then, Sam watches Bucky comically widen his eyes. He jumps up to his feet, panic etched across his expression.

“What the f**k?!” Bucky screeches, distorting any smoothness in his voice. “Sam?! You’re in my body?!”

The phrasing in those words made Sam wince, but he needs Bucky to chill out.

“Yeah, dude,” Sam replies, calmly. “After Professor Vicious trapped us in those —he points at the broken and capsule shaped machines— things, I’m pretty sure that she turned it on, and we switched bodies, and fell unconscious.”

Bucky pants, his head flying wildly from side to side.

“Oh my God, you’re me! And I’m... you?!” Bucky presses his hands against his hair, panting.

“Screaming and being a drama queen is not gonna help!” Sam says, pointedly. “Let’s just get back to the Avengers headquarters, and figure this shit out. Believe me, I’m not happy about it, just as you are.”

Bucky pouts, his posture slacking. “Okay. I’m just... really freaked out about it. I’m sorry.”

Sam reaches for his upper arm, and stares into his eyes.

Touching himself and staring at himself are the most surreal things, right now, and Sam watches Bucky soften the fear in his expression.

It’s nothing like looking at a mirror, he thinks with wonder.

“Hey, there. We will get through this, alright? It’s not like, we’ve been through wackier shit, before. Take a deep breath.”

When Bucky shuts his eyes, his chest rises as his lips part to let out an exhale. Sam stills, slowly dropping his hand from him.

The silence lingers in the air, and Sam doesn’t want to suffocate in it.

Bucky clears his throat, close to breaking it.

“I’m sorry that you have to...” Bucky’s eyes slides to the metallic arm. “Have to adjust to that.”

“Nah, you don’t have to apologize.” Sam hopes that he sounded reassuring. “I’ll probably get the hang of it.”

Sam observed Bucky to understand how his arms works. No big.

The corner of Bucky’s —Sam’s, actually— mouth coyly quirks up.

Sam has never seen his own face like this, and it’s actually kinda cute.

_Ugh, I sound like a f**king narcissist._

“So, we’ll get back to the headquarters, and everyone will see this? You do know that Nat will not leave us mercy, right?”

Sam gives a spurt of laughter, unable to contain it.

Damn, he hasn’t even thought of what would the Avengers say, and he wasn’t gonna let them bring him down.

However, Nat has a tendency to be devious, so Sam is sure that Bucky’s right.

For now, he could enjoy the moment. And hell, maybe, maybe... they might actually have fun, being swapped and all that.

Yeah, Sam should take this opportunity to the fullest until it lasts.

“Hmm, maybe we can just keep it low,” Sam suggests, slinging an arm over Bucky’s shoulder.

As they stared leaving the lab, Bucky barks a chuckle, his body practically vibrating. Sam never laughs like this, and is glad to hear it.

And he has an idea of someone, who will be able to get them out of this.

***

“Here she is!” Sam announces, making Bucky’s semi-raspy voice lighter. “Nice to see you!”

He rushes towards the figure descending from the escalator. Bucky trails after him, just as excited.

Sam suggested that they should get someone to help them with this mess. Bucky’s thankful that he actually thought of it, or else, they might have relied on Stark, who’s busy with a business problem. Or Dr. Cho, who’s also busy with a project.

So, this is Sam’s best next idea.

And Bucky thinks that he’s a f**king genius.

Princess Shuri gapes at them, when she descends from the steps. She’s wearing a casual outfit that suits her savvy personality. She gives the two of them a wary once-over, twice. She taps her chin, as if she’s noticing something different about the two of them.

“Mr. Wilson, you’re Sergeant Barnes?” Shuri asks, her eyes travelling over to him, then to Bucky. “Sergeant Barnes, you’re Mr. Wilson? That explains the different postures that the two of you are displaying.”

Wow, she’s keen and observant, Bucky notes with admiration. She’s able to figure it out in a minute.

“Yup.” Sam nods, looking sheepish. “Is your brother with you?”

“He’s in the plane, still fetching his things,” Shuri answers, rubbing her chin. “I asked him to join me, since I’ve never been in America, before. But then again, I have my A.I assistant to help me navigate through here. The skyscrapers has to look as good as those photos in the internet.”

They do, Bucky thinks. He’s been impressed by how New York changed since the 1940’s.

But that’s not important, right now.

“I hope your kingdom is well, your highness,” Bucky says, his voice slightly cracking. “It’s really good to see you, too.”

“Well, we can save the merry greetings for later,” Shuri says, adjusting her backpack. “Let’s get down to business.”

“Of course,” Sam replies.

“Definitely,” Bucky murmurs, folding his arms over his chest.

Something beeps, indicating more passengers getting into the airport. Shuri drags her suitcase behind her, and the two of them take her to a secluded spot, where they could discuss.

Shuri winces, pushing her locs behind. “How did this even happen?”

“Well, we were chasin’ a bad guy,” Sam explains, twiddling his thumbs. “It was pretty intense, she keeps on dodging us, then we got into her ‘temporary’ lab, and we almost cornered her.”

“And then she shoves us into some capsule thingie,” Bucky adds, plastering a fake smile.

“Now we’re stuck like this,” Sam says with an air of finality. “It’s day two, and I’m so glad that you were able to make to New York, your highness!”

“So, I have to help you two get your bodies back?” Shuri asks, sounding amused.

Sam grimaces. “Yeah, because we’re out of options. I hope that you have an idea or two of making a body switchin’ machine.”

Shuri’s eyes lit up, as her lips curved a bit. “I have plenty of ideas, gentlemen.”

Bucky lets out a quick breath of relief. He didn’t want to stay like this for longer, and hopes it could be solved pretty soon.

Not that he hates being Sam, but he hates the overwhelming feelings that creeps on him.

When they got back to the Avengers H.Q, he found it so difficult to change his clothes, because he felt weird about touching Sam’s body with Sam’s hands.

But Sam helped him through the spiral, and Bucky closed his eyes, when he helped him wear another outfit. Bucky returned the favor, and had enjoyed the quiet domesticity between them.

And neither of them took a damn shower, choosing to change clothes again.

If Steve didn’t spray some fruity perfume over them, they would have smelt like burning odor.

“Can you help us?” Bucky tries his best ‘puppy dog’ expression, widening his eyes and all.

On Wilson, it had to look f**king good.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make a replica of that machine within a week!” Shuri says, with a sunny grin. “In the meantime, you and Wilson have to take care of each other’s bodies.”

“You can’t speed it up?” Bucky asks, somewhat close to begging.

“Sorry, I have to take some time to research,” Shuri answers, her face falling. “Barnes, I know that it’s a serious predicament. But trust me, this will be done.”

She’s got to be kidding. A week?! Bucky hoped that it would take three days or something, not a week!

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam says, nodding. “Ggrreat, there goes my fifty dollars. I owe Steve for this.”

He sighs, throwing his head back. It’s one thing to share a body with someone, but it’s another to share it with Sam Wilson.

 _Or maybe I’m being over-dramatic,_ Bucky thinks, leaning forward. He tries to smile at Sam and Shuri, even though he feels that he’s failing.

But he can get through this entire thing. Somehow.

And it’s even more comforting as Sam smiles at him... even with using his own damn face.

Yeah, maybe he should calm down about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
